


What If’s Part 2

by Selena99



Series: What if’s [2]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Summary: Part 2
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber
Series: What if’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928173
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Goodbye

Elizabeth left Sam after their chat. She couldn’t believe what she was saying about not knowing what Sam felt about being rape. The fear about Franco turning back into his old self. She needed to talk to someone. But who?

Terry? No, she is Franco’s doctor

Epiphany? No, she have too much going on.

Monica? No, I don’t trust her anymore.

Bobbie? No, she’s Michael’s grandmother.

Jason? Well, he seem to know about Franco and never said anything.

Nikolas? Too busy with his games with Ava.

Who would listen to me?

A knock on her window of her car.

“Elizabeth, are you okay?” Maxie asked.

“Are you busy?” Elizabeth asked.

“No, I was going to ask Finn about the wedding… He got called back in.” Maxie said.

“Want to grab dinner? I need someone to help me and I think you’re the perfect person. I will pay.” Elizabeth said.

Maxie got into the car. They went to Recovery Room which was still across the hospital, but people don’t go there anymore because of the Metro Court.

“What do you need help with?” Maxie asked.

Elizabeth begun telling Maxie about her past. The raped and how she starting to realize that Lucky and Franco stole her moments to heal to make themselves look good or to easy the guilt. She went in detail about Ric, Lucky, Nikolas, Franco, Drew, Zander, and Jason. She tells her that her mistake was thinking she didn’t deserve better and making her children lived through it. She explains that her children would rather tell Franco what is going on in their lives then her. She tells Maxie that she was started to look into what happened with Jake and then his accident happened. She wanted to know why Aiden was taking.

Maxie listened to what Elizabeth was saying and what she heard was similar to her life. She wanted to tell Elizabeth about how she was part of the reason Jason and her never got a chance or that she helped get Jason to ask Sam to marry her. She wanted to apologize for her part but knew this wasn’t going to be enough.

“Do you have proof?” Maxie asked.

“Yes and no. I have my paperwork, but I need more. And I need it fast. I don’t trust Spinelli and the only other tech persons I know are dead or gone.” Elizabeth said.

“What about my mom?” Maxie asked.

“Isn’t she busy with The floating rib?” Elizabeth asked.

“No, since it’s an active case.” Maxie said.

“Okay, where is she?” Elizabeth asked.

Being in the Scorpio‘s home is odd as she remember being there when her Uncle Rick lived there. Felicia look over everything Elizabeth had. She had questions as she has her own research that Aubrey asked her to find.

“Elizabeth, who were you with in 2003 and I mean sex?” Felicia asked.

“Ric, Jason, and Zander. Technically, Jason cheated on Courtney as Ric and my divorce was finalized.” Elizabeth said.

“Who were you with in 2006?”

“Lucky and Jason. Technically, I cheated on Lucky… given what was going on…”

“And 2009?”

“Nikolas and Lucky… 2009 was little fuzzy. I have gaps in the timeline.”

“Is it possible for you to be drugged and someone artificial insemination you?” Felicia asked.

“Mom, do you think Elizabeth was drugged and raped again?”

“Oh god! Oh god! Franco is obsessed with Jason and it’s makes sense!”

“Elizabeth, Aubrey asked me to look into everything and I been doing it and Maxie I am glad you’re here.”

When Felicia was finished with her finding and Elizabeth and Maxie saw the proof. They were dumbfounded.

“Elizabeth, I think it’s time to end the marriage.” Maxie said.

“Maxie, I think it’s time to end the engagement.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth left without Maxie. She went to the gym where Jason was.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked.

“I came for a boxing lesson. Do you know anyone who up to give me one on one lessons?” Elizabeth said.

Jason helped her in and they started.

“Want to tell me why you kidnapped an old woman who remind me of how Lila and Edward was at the end of their lives?” Elizabeth asked.

“It’s business.”

“Where the boys guards? Cameron was kidnapped by Cyrus and with him knowing about Dev. Jake is your child.”

“It’s why I step back from the boys. Lizabeth, the danger is still there.”

“What about Cyrus being related to Aiden now?”

“Laura should have told you. It isn’t my place.”

“Like it isn’t your place to promise to kill Franco if he turns back to evil Franco?”

“Is this what this is about? You know what he did to Sam and Michael…”

“You know, Jason. You used too not lie to me. First about Sonny then me then wanted Jake and Cameron then about the reasons we can’t be together and now what Franco did to you and Michael. Let’s point out that Carly almost married Franco but she couldn’t stay faithful enough to make it happen.”

“Lizabeth, we talk about this and I can’t get over what Franco did.”

“Just like I had to get over what Sam did to Cameron and Jake? Or what she said to Emily after her raped.”

“I thought you forgive her. Maybe Carly and Sam was right about why you did what you did. It was pay back of what they did to you.”

Elizabeth looked her the man who see loved since she was 17 years old. The man who is the father of all three of her children. The first and only person who truly she her and not anything else.

“Jason, I think it’s time to say goodbye. I came here to gets answers and I think I understand why and how these things happen. We need to do a paternity test on Cameron, Jake, and Aiden. My grandmother, she hired Felicia to go over the family’s history since Jake came back. She has proof that all three boys are yours. And part of me is happy and the other part is scared on what you are going to do. I have my lawyer contact Diane. I think we should have someone be our go between. It’s time Jason.” Elizabeth said as she got out the ring.

“Lizabeth, we don’t say goodbye.” Jason said as he catch her hand before she left.

“We do now.”

Elizabeth went into **their** home. It didn’t feel like home. All the lies and hurt. She was at her point.

“Elizabeth, your home!” Franco said.

“Franco, how much was our relationship based on wanting to get back at Jason?”

“Elizabeth, I think you have it wrong.”

“You knew about the boys being his. You asked the father of my children to kill their stepfather. Meeting with Leisel. The dark dreams and the painting. Peter. It’s time to face what we didn’t want to. We were together because I had no one. And you wanted to stick it to Jason. I thank you for what you have done for my children but you need to go. It’s time to say goodbye.” Elizabeth said.

Franco watch as Elizabeth pack his things. The boys came into the room.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Jake asked.

“Packing Franco’s things.”

“Why?” Aiden asked.

“Because Franco and I aren’t together anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because your mother deserves a man who doesn’t lie and used her. Boys, Franco kept who your birth fathers are. It’s not Zander and Lucky.” Elizabeth said as she finished up.

“Elizabeth, we can work this out.”

“Last time I did that, I was the one who was hurt.” Elizabeth said.

The next day, Elizabeth watches her sons get into the bus and the car for school. She went back in.

“Leo, is the inter-head nurse still open at Mercy?” Elizabeth asked on the phone.

“Yeah, they want to see you first before giving you the job but the job is yours.”

Elizabeth was working on her two-week notice when the door bell rang.

Opening the door, Carly came in.

“Is something wrong?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, what is this about your children being Jason’s?”

“Well Carly, you know Jake’s father and you know about Cameron being Jason’s. For Aiden, Helena and someone else was involved. Jason had a sample at General Hospital for Courtney and him.”

“I have no idea what your talking about.”

“Cameron would ruined your perfect life. The woman who won’t care being second to you and you using Michael as a hold on Jason. I won’t tell Jason because it honestly doesn’t matter to him considering with him taking Sam back after everything she did. I told him, so when I ask for child support and to change the paperwork. He won’t be blindsided. Honestly Carly, you should worried more about Cyrus finding out that Jason didn’t kidnapped his mother and about Josslyn and Dev telling Cameron and Trina about how Dev came here.”

“ I am not done with you.”

“Well, I am. Goodbye Carly. I hope my son realize he can do better than your daughter because it is really is like mother like daughter.”

She open the door to get Carly to leave when Martin showed up.

“Is this a bad time?” Martin asked.

“No, Carly was just leaving.”

Elizabeth gives Martin a folder and notebook.

“Your message was about legal problems. And I see. An annulment, terminated employment, custody agreements, changing of name and birth certificates, and restraining orders.”

“Yes, is there going to be a problem because you didn’t say anything about getting my children their shares of ELQ. Or about helping me get my family’s hospital back or the money Cassadine Company stole from me in 2010. I have the proof and what I want. I need little time to get the money. Given my second cousin and former best friend and lover is running the Cassadine Company, that wouldn’t be a problem. I gave $5.9 million for a research project that had the green to be close and lost the money.”

“I can help you and I know that you talk about rebuilding your old house and breaking this lease on the house. Where are you going to stay?”

“I would stay at my grandmother’s house but my parents as an apology gift they are renovating the house for us. It will be done in five weeks. My new job sent over this contract and it will be giving me a place to live and a car.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth did her errands for the day waiting for Martin to tell her everything is done. She walk into General Hospital where Britt and Cyrus were.

“Nurse Webber-Baldwin, your not on for the remaining of the week.” Britt said.

“Actually, I am here to serve notices. I am no longer working here.” Elizabeth said.

“Why is that Mrs. Webber-Baldwin? We are family.” Cyrus said.

Elizabeth turn to face Cyrus.

“Yes, I heard that my **adopted** cousin got two new half-brothers. It’s nice that she knows how to knowledge new family members. Considering, she doesn’t with her two **adopted** half-brothers. But sadly, my children are Morgan’s not Spencer’s. And for my leaving… Ask Dr. Westbound. Her and her family minus Detective West, has tried to killed me. With that I feel unsafe working here.” Elizabeth said.

Britt looked over at Jason. Wondering if he knows what is going on.

“Is there anything we can do for you to stay? You’re one of the best surgical nurse in the state.” Britt said.

“If that was true, I wouldn’t be part-time.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth hand over her noticed and left.

The boys were home and waiting for their mom to ask her what is going on. They knew that their mom was right. She came in and explained everything.

Elizabeth went into the Q’s and see Olivia throwing Ned’s clothes out.

“Olivia does know this is Ned home right?” Elizabeth asked out loud.

“Elizabeth, no one asked you and why are you here?” Michael asked.

“I’m here because I can get ELQ back but if you don’t care. I can go.” Elizabeth said.

“Let her speak.” Tracy said.

“The shares are calculating wrong and Tracy you knew. Since Alan’s will.”

“There was 10% to be given to Baby Webber-Morgan. Paternity test was included in the Will. My lawyer straightened it out. Tracy you only Spencer Cassadine and Jacob and Cameron Webber $1.96 millions each as that is what Emily’s will. 17.64 million was to be divided in three sets for his children. Skye wants back 2.94 millions in a trust for Lila-Rae. The others involved will be contacting you in.”

“What about the other 90%?” Ned asked.

“Monica has her 5%. Alice is dead, her 5% is back to the company.”

“Which mean we have 85%...”

“Grandchildren has 7.5 each as Jimmy Lee Holt’s children and Faith Wards declared they don’t want shares and sign paperwork stated it.”

“And great-grandchildren?”

“Great-grandchildren has 4 each.” Elizabeth said.

“How much does Valentin have?” Monica asked.

“He **owned** 46.5 at the moment because Jason never got back his shares. In the board eyes, Jason is dead. His shares should be split between his five children. Michael, Jake, Danny, Cameron, and Aiden. They each get 1.5%.”

Tracy Quartermaine knew that Elizabeth reach her limit.

“How much do you have proxy?”

“I have 26.5%. While 39% is **owned** by Valentin. Quartermaine together has 34.5% . Lucy has 1%. All equal 100+1.”

“When can we start getting the company back?” Ned asked.

“We? There is no we. This is the problem. Who will run the company?”

“Elizabeth, Michael was the CEO…” Monica said.

“Then, Valentin should keep the company.”

“Elizabeth!”

“Michael isn’t fit to run a company considering he is the reason Valentin has the company. Valentin only went after the company because of the mess Michael was part of. I will help if Ned or Skye runs the company. Skye didn’t sign over her shares willingly. If one of you two become head, you can change the rules to only family members can have shares. My voting shares will go to Cameron when he finish school in June.”

“That can happen.” Tracy said.

Elizabeth was walking into General Hospital after being gone for 8 months.

“Nurse Webber-Baldwin, your back!” Britt said.

A lot of things had changed. Elizabeth and the boys were now living in Hardy’s house. Her family was back in town after her grams pass away in June. Cameron is at Stanford with a soccer scholarship studying Psychology. Jake is in grade 12 while Aiden is in grade 6. Elizabeth is 6 months pregnant with a baby girl whose father was a sperm donor she doesn’t know (Jason found out and he is the donor).

“I heard that Cyrus is dead. I came back to tell you that your fired.”

“Excuse me?”

“The original owners are Drs. Lars **Webber** and Steve **Hardy**. My grandfathers. My family owned the hospital and my father is taking over as chief of staff. Epiphany is going back as head nurse. You can stay on as OB.”

Elizabeth Imogene Webber had her Christmas gift early. Chloe Aubrey Webber. Elizabeth picked the name Chloe after her mentor Chloe Morgan who Elizabeth took over her company with ELQ. Cameron Steven, Jacob Martin, and Aiden Lars Webber was happy that their mom was happy.

On the first day of 2022, Elizabeth got to share the moment of Jake getting into Georgetown University for finance.

**Life was good for the Webber family.**


	2. Losing Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2015-AU from the Wedding of Elizabeth and Drew.  
> -Elizabeth didn’t know.  
> \- Jason and Lucky signed away their rights to the boys

Elizabeth was waiting at alter. Hayden tried to tell her something to be stop by Laura. Nikolas was against this marriage but never told her why. Now, Elizabeth sat down with her children listening to Carly tell the story on how her Jake Doe is Jason. She went on to say Elizabeth never knew, but her beloved mother figure and best friend knew and wasn’t going to say anything. Left and right her so called friends and family left with Nikolas, Jason, and Carly forgetting her and her children.

“Mommy, what is going on? Why did they say Jake was daddy? Helena said daddy is dead.” Jake asked.

“Mom, why would Jason leave us alone here?” Cameron asked.

“Mama, where are we going?” Aiden asked.

“Jake, Jake Doe is Jason from the DNA test. Cam, because he needs to be with his wife and son. Aiden, we go home. Let me pay for everything and get change and you three do the same.”

Elizabeth paid the church and Metro Court for canceling and paid the fine of every contract she broke for this wedding. She then change out of her wedding dress and pack it away. Her and her boys went home.

Elizabeth hoped that Jason was there but he wasn’t. She then sat the boys down and talk about what is going to happened. Her father called last week about a job offer in her hometown. Maybe a new start will be good.

Thanksgiving came, Elizabeth was going to work while her boys spend the holidays with their family. Elizabeth was in the car when she felt it. She stopped the car and told the boys that the secret they kept from Jason was gone. She explained that she is miscarried at the moment. She okay and everything is going to be alright. She dropped Jake after first. Telling Alice to call her if Jake needs her. Cameron and Aiden was dropped off at Lulu’s. She stopped at Mercy and explained what happened. She was told she had to push it out. She did and left in time for her shift. Giving her two-week noticed, she finished her last shift as she is now on vacation. Elizabeth got a call to go to the Quartermaine’s.

“Monica, is Jake okay?” Elizabeth asked.

“Jake wanted to go home.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Elizabeth spend the first week off packing up the upstairs, downstairs and the basement. Started to sent it to her family home in Colorado. Ric did her legal paperwork and she has primary custody of the boys and she can move.

The second week, the boys asked to stay home and Elizabeth agreed. Leaving them with the babysitter while she pack her studio up and then stop by the Hardy’s home to get the rest of their things. Sam came over to find out the secret Jake knew and hoping that it’s Elizabeth knowing about Jason. She chase the boys to tell her while the babysitter went upstairs to used the bathroom. Aiden ran down the stairs and fall knocking him out. Sam trip at the front of the house when Jake ran out getting hit by the car. Cameron rush downstairs to get Aiden when the house blowed up.

Elizabeth got the called. Rushing into the hospital, Elizabeth asked Amy where her children were.

“Monica, Felix, Lucas, Patrick, and Robin will not work on my children.” Elizabeth said.

“Why?” Maxie asked.

“I don’t trust them.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth pace while on the phone with her parents. Anna came over and told her that she getting her family here. Elizabeth cried when she heard that Aiden was in a coma because of brain damage. She fall to her knee when they said Jake might be paralyze for the rest of his life. She passed out when she was told that Cameron needed new set of lungs as his are too damaged from the smoke inhalation and his asthma. Anna and Simone Hardy held Elizabeth as Tommy Hardy sign the paperwork. Cameron has a donor in Colorado and the hospital in Colorado is one of the best for Jake’s condition. She agreed to it and ask how fast she can be there. All of her and the boys things were in Colorado. Griffin told her as soon as Aiden is stable. Anna left to tell the Spencer’s family that Aiden is in a coma. She only told the group that the boys has to be move to Colorado for treatment and since Jason signed away his rights in 2009 for Jake and Lucky signed away his rights in 2015 for Cameron and Aiden that Elizabeth is free to move them and tell them nothing.

Elizabeth and Jeff were riding their horses when she gets the called about Sam and Jason getting married again and that Jason is petitioning for his parental rights. She called Ric and told him to watch for her sister that she will be giving him proof that Sam shouldn’t be around Jake.

By Halloween, Jake was able to walk with a walking cane. Cameron was able to play sports without getting winded. Aiden woke up and he had relearned how to walk and talk as well. They asked to see Monica.

“Hello?” Monica said.

Jason and Sam was there with Carly and Sonny. They were talking about the new baby and that they are naming it after Emily.

“Monica, it’s Elizabeth.”

“Elizabeth! Oh, how’s the boys?” The group looked at Monica.

“That’s why I’m calling. The boys wants to see you and Ned. I ask for you not to tell anyone where we are or how the boys are doing. They aren’t asking for anyone other than you two. Their psychologists said that we should follow what they feel is safe.”

Monica said okay and made plans for her and Ned. Jason asked if he could come and Monica told him no and told him that she doesn’t think it’s right for them to name the child after Emily given the history with Emily and Sam. Jason told her that he wants the child to have the name Emily and that she has to learn to be fine with it.

The Halloween of 2017, Elizabeth and the boys moved into the mansion she had build on Nowhere. She owned the land and build her dream home and a place for their horses. Elizabeth decided to open a boutique of for her clothing and lifestyle line along with an area where her artwork was up for sell and added an area for her to sell her bake goods. Her parent made her finished her degree. She worked in a bakery in her hometown for while working part time at the hospital. Her boutique opens tomorrow on her birthday and the boys start school as well. She made sure the children she knew were in private school before enrolling the boys to the public schools. Her boys had heal from the last two years. The boys told her it was time for them to come home. She took the boys to their old house where they rebuild and sold, they went trick and treating. She heard the next day about a second Jason. Jake asked her to find out if she has time.

Elizabeth never got the chance until she was setting up her first ever Webber-Hardy foundation for abuse victims at Archery’s Pavilion in December.

“Lizabeth?” Jason called.

Turning around, she ran to him and hug him.

“Jason, your home.” Elizabeth said.

“I am. How do you know it was me and not **him**.” Jason asked.

“I just did.”

Jason helped her set up as Elizabeth filled him in on her side of what has been happening. Jason was happy to hear that Jake was alive. She told him to come back tomorrow morning to see the kids.

During her event, other Jason came with Sam to talk to her about Jake.

“J er… Sorry what is your name?” Elizabeth asked.

“Drew Cain”

“Oh okay… Jason came by early today and told me about what happened and that he is Jake’s father… Jake isn’t any of your business. Congratulations on your daughter. I heard you named her Emily. I think Emily would have been happy to hear that. It’s wonderful that her name would live her. I’m just surprised that when you were Jason that you named two of your children Emily.” Elizabeth said.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“Well, Jason and Courtney named their child thy lost Emily Matthew-Morgan. But, then again your daughter and Skye’s daughter has the same name.” Elizabeth said.

Drew looked at her.

“Sonny and Carly didn’t say anything.” Drew said.

“They might have forgot. I remember when I was having Jake and Aiden that if it was a girl that the middle name would be Emily as Jason and Courtney’s daughter had Emily. It’s not a big deal. I need to talk to my mother. Excuse me.” Elizabeth said.

The next day, the boys were excited to see Jason and put on their best clothes. Hearing his bike the boys asked their mother for them to wait outside. Cameron was the first to rush to Jason follow by Jake and Aiden. They spend their whole day off from school with Jason.

When the boys went to bed, Elizabeth took Jason to her office and gave him custody agreement and asked if he would take all three boys if something happened to her. He agreed. He was about to leave when she got the phone call about Tom Baker getting released in three weeks. Jason put in calls to get Elizabeth her own security team and said he is staying. They spend the night talking about the paperwork Jason had to go over. She remind him to get his shares as those belong to both of his sons. Jason then told her about Sam asking him to sigh away his rights and he did. He told her that Diane said about Cameron and Aiden not having Lucky. He had the adoption papers draw up.

The night of the earthquake, Jason was with the boys and Elizabeth. They were safe when Jason got the called about Mike. Dante called to tell Jason not to leave because it is too dangerous for him to leave. Elizabeth told him that he spend five years away and he still acting like time didn’t past. Faison was dead and he confirmed that Helena knew that Jake was a Morgan that they took him to control Jason. He did confirmed that this was to get back at Elizabeth.

Jason tried to kiss Elizabeth at Mike’s party, but Elizabeth told him that she not his second choice. Elizabeth was getting for the Nurses Ball, she hasn’t seen Jason since she told him about being second choice. There was a knock on the door.

It was Jason wearing a suite.

“I didn’t know what colour you were wearing.” Jason said.

They were the last ones with their boys.

“And here is Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber with their sons; Cameron, Jacob, and Aiden Webber-Morgan.” Nina said.

During the night, Robin came by with Emma and Patrick. The boys and Jason talked them and through out the night Jason realize that Elizabeth only talked to Drs. Griffin, Finn, and Anna. When they got home he asked her.

“I lost everyone after the Jake Doe.”

“I didn’t believe you knew.”

“No, the secret everyone is obsessed about is I was pregnant. I miscarried on Thanksgiving that year.”

Jason hold on Elizabeth as she for the last three years.

On the anniversary of the day they became friends, Jason asked her to go a trip on November 30.

They were in Italy. It took them 20 years to get there, but they are here with their kids.


End file.
